The objective of this proposal is to develop a centralized statistical data base for the Illinois Comprehensive Cancer Center. The data base will contain a standard set of items that are uniformly defined and coded with a standard coding scheme on all patients of the Center, and will enable participation by investigators associated with the Illinois Cancer Council in cooperative research protocols. The proposed work will also provide a base of support for the development of a regional multi-faceted data base, linked by a uniform patient index combining data on all cancer patients in the region participating in ICC projects including the CCPDS, regional and national protocols, and case-control studies of etiology and/or cancer control initiatives.